Along with the continuous development of science and technology, electronics technology has also rapidly developed as a result. With more and more different types of electronic products, people have benefited from the many conveniences brought about by the development of technology. Currently, people can use many different types of electronic devices, benefiting from the development of technology, for a more comfortable life. For example, electronic devices such as laptop computers, desktop computers, smart phones, and tablet PCs etc. have become an important part of people's lives. Users can use electronic devices such as mobile phones, and tablet PCs etc., to listen to music, and play games, etc., to reduce pressures from the active pace of modern life.
In the prior art, electronic devices may be controlled by a remote control. Current remote controls use Bluetooth, WiFi (Wireless-Fidelity), 433 MHz (MegaHertz), 315 MHz band, and Zigbee protocol (Zigbee) etc. wireless technology, infrared technology and ultrasonic technology. In implementing the above technical solutions, the inventors have found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art.
During actual implementation, some electronic devices require remote control and tracking and positioning functions, and in these electronic devices, remote control and tracking and positioning functions are individually designed and implemented, which makes the system design complex and affects system operating efficiency. When Ultra-Wideband (UWB) technology is used to implement the tracking and positioning functions, UWB beacons need to be tracked, wherein remote controls also need to be carried by users, which requires that users carry multiple devices, which is very inconvenient, and, logic for interaction between multiple devices is also more complex, and not simple enough.